<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I must merely be human by dontbecruelx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132517">I must merely be human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx'>dontbecruelx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Prompts 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, But it's okay, Eren makes breakfast, Erwin Smith Lives, Everyone is tired, M/M, Recovered Memories, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren made breakfast for Levi and Erwin after the battle to retake Wall Maria left them exhausted and tired. </p>
<p>They returned. <br/>And there were ten of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Prompts 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I must merely be human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Breakfast in bed <br/>Thank you Jade!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle to retake wall Maria was hard. But they returned. Ten of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were broken and damaged and they ached all over. But Eren was always full of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was after the nightmares stopped, anyway. It took a while, thrashing in his sleep, waking up crying, begging for it to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no such thing as truth in this world. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memories rushing through his mind. Memories that weren’t his. But they were. They were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone can become a God or a devil. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to push it from his mind. But it took weeks. Weeks and weeks of suffering, of sobbing, of begging, pleading for it to end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It knocked him off his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no holding back an inquisitive mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind never stopped. It took such a long time. So long of Erwin and Levi having to console him, but even them… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found that even the commander, even the captain, got tired sometimes. They got worn down, and they got tired. Their trip to the ocean and Eren’s dad’s basement only lead to more questions. Then having to return home with no answers and vivid dreams and memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d wake up and tell them about them, tears streaming down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wishing he’d known sooner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wishing he could have done something sooner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew, he knew deep down, he couldn’t have done anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew deep down that it would come when it was ready, and it had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Armin held the colossal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin returned with a puncture wound that would leave his stomach scarred for eternity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi came home frustrated. Frustrated that he broke a promise to kill the beast titan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zeke Jaeger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they were relieved. In a way, at least. That Erwin made it home when he’d charged to his death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d made it just in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just in time to keep him alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin and Levi had been sleeping for days. And when they weren’t they were up in bed talking. Talking about things Eren didn’t want to hear because if he did, he’d transform and cross the sea without a second thought. They all had a mission, but until the walls were clear, they were stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was fed up, everyone was down. So one morning when Eren woke up at the crack of dawn after his first night in weeks without nightmares, he had an idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snuck out of bed so that his partners wouldn’t hear him and made his way to the kitchen area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around for a while. It was clean. Cleaner than he’d seen it in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi’s been in here…. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. Even in his tired state, even though he didn’t have to, and he had scouts to do it for him, Levi would always take things into his own hands. And even though he was exhausted, of course, he still had the energy to keep things clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to stare at the ingredients they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I take some? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fried the sausages and yelped when oil splattered onto his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren?” A sweet, gentle voice came from the doorway. Eren knew who it was right away, but he didn’t turn around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to get this right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin yawned. “Do you need some help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Eren just wiped flour from his forehead and sighed. “I’ve got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you su-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren snarled. “I’ve got this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin got the hint and left almost immediately. “Don’t go in there.” He heard him say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Mikasa yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s trying to make breakfast for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on… let’s just let him try.” Then they were gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Eren a long time, but soon he’d filled a tray and made his way back to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin and Levi were sitting up, already reading and rubbing sleep from their eyes from their spots in the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Erwin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi’s eyes widened. “You didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Eren just flushed. “I tried, anyway.” He said when he crawled onto the bed and presented the tray to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poached eggs. Toast. Fried tomatoes and mushrooms, spinach, sausages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And two freshly made cups of tea. All of it steaming hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could have sworn he saw Erwin salivating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scrubbed his face. “Oh my God, this is so unsanitary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin laughed. “Just enjoy it.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren smiled. “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos make my day and encourage me to keep doing what I love. You can find me on twitter @dontbecruelx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>